Deficiencies in vitamins, minerals and essential amino acids, which cannot be synthesized in the body and must be consumed in the diet, are well known to have adverse effects on the various members of the animal kingdom. More particularly, a number of such deficiencies adversely affect the quality of the skin, hair coat and hooves of, for example, domestic farm animals as well as show and race horses.
Keratin is a protein which constitutes almost the entire dry weight of hair and hooves. It, therefore, is clear that the growth of healthy hair and hooves is dependent on the synthesis of this protein. A number of vitamins, minerals and essential amino acids affect this synthesis.
Biotin is a vitamin synthesized by bacterial fermentation in the digestive tract of sheep, cattle, horses and pigs. Since this vitamin is synthesized in the digestive tract of domestic animals, for many years it was believed that supplemental biotin was not required. During the mid-seventies, however, cases of mild biotin deficiencies appeared in intensely managed livestock production systems. The most traumatic visual symptom of biotin deficiency in livestock is dermatitis or skin lesions frequently associated with the hooves. Through further research it has now been determined that biotin is required by enzymes responsible for protein synthesis and, therefore, it is an essential vitamin for the growth of hair and hooves.
Methionine is an essential amino acid which means it must be obtained from the diet by monogastric animals. The body utilizes methionine and the nonessential amino acid serine to synthesize the amino acid cysteine. Cysteine provides disulfide (-S-S-) cross links between adjacent polypeptide chains and is a key component of the keratin which forms the hair and hooves of various domestic animals. Accordingly, it should be appreciated that methionine in the diet is necessary to ensure an adequate cysteine concentration for protein synthesis and healthy hair and hoof growth.
Zinc is a mineral which is required in livestock diets. One primary metabolic function of zinc appears to be its role as a zinc metallo-enzyme. Body concentrations of zinc are highest in the epidermal tissue such as the hair and hoof. Zinc deficiency has been reported in various animals including horses. Deficiency symptoms include skin breaks around the hooves, rough scaly skin and reduced growth.
Recent evidence further indicates that zinc may be involved in epidermal physiology. More particularly, it has been reported that cysteine incorporation into epidermal proteins including keratin was 80% lower in zinc deficient rats compared to zinc supplemented control animals. Additionally, the use of topical zinc therapy for dermatologic disorders suggests a basis for its efficacy.
From the above it should be clear that dietary supplemental compositions are necessary to ensure healthy skin, hair and hoof growth. A number of such supplements are presently available in the marketplace. These supplements, however, suffer a number of shortcomings. They typically do not address the deficiencies which may exist in each of the three groups: vitamins, minerals and essential amino acids. They also are relatively expensive to produce. Many of the nutritional supplements are also provided in a form which may be inefficiently metabolized by the body and, hence, are not fully beneficial to the animal.
Accordingly, it is clear that a need exists for an improved nutritional supplement composition particularly directed to improving the hoof and hair coat of domestic animals. Such a product is of particular interest and benefit to horse owners as horses with hooves which crack, crumble and are weak have an increased chance of lameness and a reduced potential for physical activity. In addition, horses with poor hair coats rarely realize their full potential in either the show or sale ring. Thus, a nutritional product which may improve the hardness, integrity and conformation of the hoof while also improving hair quality would have a tremendous impact on a horse's performance and value.